


BONUS CHAPTER: 2.5 FROM AITO'S POV

by allyouneedislove_thebeatles



Series: The Aster [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyouneedislove_thebeatles/pseuds/allyouneedislove_thebeatles
Summary: A view into Aitos life





	BONUS CHAPTER: 2.5 FROM AITO'S POV

BONUS MINI CHAPTER 2.5; Aito’s POV: 

I can hear Kia throwing up in my bathroom. She had too many drinks. I tried to focus on the paperwork for my client. I stopped as I heard her sniffle as if she was crying. “Kiki, you alright” I called to her. “I’m fine.” She yelled back. What an idiot...

I put my glass of water down and made my way to the bathroom. “Told ya.” I sarcastically said to Kia who looked up at me with a glare. Then she smirks. Oh no… She latches onto me with her arms around my neck. “I love you~~~~” Her voice is slurred. I was about to reply before she throws up on my pyjamas. Motherfu- I set Kia next to the toilet and head to my room and change pyjamas. Great more laundry… I put the clothes in the washer and head back up to Kia.

Thank god she only threw up a little bit. I gave Kia a headache pill and pulled her to bed after she stopped throwing up for the night. “You idiot. I told you not to drink so much.” I karate chop her head. “Owwww sure thing mom!” I roll my eyes. She giggles and lays down on our shared bed. She gets up and changes into her pyjamas. I hear a beeping noise come from my laptop. What the heck?” I open up my laptop and quickly entering my password. My heart almost stops.

‘FBI Agent who has been identified as Ayumi Fujioka found hanged in the station by a blood-written message for agent Guk-doo Bo and Aito Yuu. Police have locked down the station and are now speaking with some of the agents as we speak. We can only assume that it is the well-known Ryu mafia. Stay tuned for more information.’ The article stops there. “No no no. Not Ayumi. Not her.” Before I knew it, I was crying.

“Hey. Aito. Woah what’s wrong?” Kia rubs my back. My eyes go wide. The message was for me and Guk-doo. Ayumi was my best friend other than Birdie and Kia. Wait. Birdie and- I stand up and quickly undress and put on a white dress shirt, black dress pants and a brown trench coat along with my badge. “Well then. Just undress in front of the gay will you now?” Kia cocks one eyebrow up with an unamused look. “Got to go Kia!” I yell to Kia rushing out of our room. I yelp as Kia pulls me back. “Tell me when you get back.” She says with an agitated tone and pleading eyes. I nod rigorously and rush out the apartment and to the station.

I pull up to see Guk-doo talking to some officer. I get out of my car and run towards him. “Guk-doo!” I yell. He looks up at me with tear stained eyes. My heart sinks. He soon pulls me into the tightest hug I’ve ever experienced. Welp sorry, Kia looks like Guk-doo here has beaten you yet again. “Where’s Ayumi? What’s the message?” He stops hugging me and leads me there without letting go of my arm. He’s worried... 

As we reach the sight my heart stops. ‘Heya Guk-doo, Aito. I missed you. Just wanted to leave a little gift for Y'all! I hope you two remember me. You remember what you did to me. And all of the others will pay for it. Bai-bai. <3’ I tightened my grip till I felt a warm liquid run down them. It can’t be… My breaths became heavy with anger. I have to protect Birdie and Kia at all costs. I turned around and started heading home.

When I walk inside my apartment, I smell the irony scent of blood. I stop in my tracks. My thoughts immediately go to whoever killed Ayumi killed Kia. I snapped myself out of my thoughts and ran into the bedroom. It was empty. “Kia!? Where are you? Are you alright!?” I yell. 

I hear a door shut behind me. Kia is standing there with a tear-stained face and bloodshot eyes. Instead of the green tank top, she wore earlier, she wore my old BTS long sleeved shirt. “Kia! Oh thank god, I thought you were-” I stepped towards her, and she took a step back. “Where were you?” She asked walking out of the room. I followed her into the kitchen. “Something came up at work….” I felt bad not telling her the full truth-but I was too mentally and physically exhausted to tell her anyways. I looked up at her pouring the remnants of a new wine bottle I just got this morning into a water cup. 

“Okay,” she said down the entire contents of the wine cup in her hands. She stared at the empty cup in her hands as a small tear slipped down her cheek. “Kia, is everything alright?” I asked sympathetically although I did not want to deal with this. She ignored me and put the cup in the dishwasher. “Kia…” I said touching her arm. “Don’t touch me!” she yelled back up. She wobbled out the front door and tried her best to walk down the stairs as she tumbled down. I ran down the stairs to catch up. “Kia, please stop, what’s wrong?” I asked in a whisper. 

She turned to me, this time with dozens of tears streaming down her face, along with a bruise beginning to form from her fall. “You want to know what’s wrong?” she mocked. I sighed getting frustrated as a tear slipped from my right eye. “Of course I do, you’re scaring me,” I replied. “Kia? Did he- I mean- did you get a threat? Did someone message you?” I ask grabbing both of her shoulders glaring at her. “What? No! What- where would you even get that? Who’s this ‘he’ guy?” She asks with pure confusion. My body washes with relief. “Nevermind” I whisper. I look back up at Kia’s tear-stained face. “What’s wrong?”

She takes a deep breath. She says nothing. Instead, she moves closer and lays her head in the crook of my neck and starts to cry. “Don’t leave me,” she mumbles into my skin. I hug her back and move her onto the couch. “I have to get dressed, Kia…” I try to get up but she pulls me back down. I play with Kia’s hair and soon enough she’s fallen asleep. I get out of her grip and lay her head on a pillow and cover her with a soft blanket.

I get back into my pyjamas and log onto my computer. I will protect Birdie and Kia even if I die trying.


End file.
